Aaron's Pokemon Journey
by Time thief Grovyle
Summary: Join Aaron and Absol on their quest to win the Pokemon League Tournament
1. Chapter 1

Aaron woke to the sound of his alarm clock. *beep* *beep* *beep* he slowly rose out of bed

"uuuuuggghhhh..." Aaron sighed. He walked to the dresser and put on a pair of pants. Aaron looked in the mirror. He had long black hair that hung down to his shoulders. Aaron also had blue eyes, glasses, white skin, and biceps. He was tall for his age. At ge 14 Aaron was 5'9". He was somewhat fit but by no means out of shape. Aaron looks at a ball on his dresser. Putting his glasses on, Aaron saw it was a pokeball. *snap!* Pokemon! Today was the day Aaron would start his Pokemon Journey! He already got his Pokemon from Professor Johnson. Professor Johnson had offered twelve Pokemon. Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Eevee, Pikachu, Machop, Wynaut, Meowth, Cubone, Zubat, Koffing, and Absol. Aaron was lucky to get Absol. He put on a red T-shirt and a blue plaid button down over that. Aaron also put on a grey baseball cap, and grabbed his backpack. He had packed everything already and his going away party had been last night. Aaron grabbed his Pokedex, and Absol's Pokeball. He released his Pokemon.

"Absol!" It said. Absol had black skin, with white fur. It had red eyes, and an odd tail. The tail was hard like stone, it was black and looked like the blade of a scimitar. Absol also had a horn on the right side of its head. The horn was like the tail, but looked like a crescent moon rather than a scimitar.

"alright, Absol! Today's the big day! Are you ready for this?"

"Absol" the Pokemon smiled. All of yesterday, all Aaron had done was bond with his Pokemon, chances are he was a step ahead of everyone else. Aaron hugged his Pokemon and returned it to its pokeball. Aaron went downstairs. He saw a note on the table.

"Aaron, you slept in! I had to go to work. Have fun on your journey! Be safe. I love you. There is a present for you on the porch. Be sure to call sometimes. And don't forget to change your underwear! Love mom." Aaron read the note. He set it down and looked on the porch. A bike! Aaron got on and started to ride out of town when he saw someone. Jeremy. Jeremy and Aaron had never gotten along. And it didn't help that Aaron had gotten the Pokemon Jeremy wanted. Jeremy had been last and ended up with Wynaut. Wynaut was a small blue Pokemon with long floppy ears it used as arms. It didn't know very many moves, but it's special defense was off the charts! Jeremy glared at Aaron. He had short orange hair and a green jacket. Jeremy also wore blue jeans. But was walking rather than riding a bike.

"hey, Jeremy." Aaron said. "You just set out?"

Jeremy looked at him and grunted.

"no. I've been staying around town catching some decent Pokemon. You wanna battle?"

"sure!" Aaron said as he got off the bike. "Alright, go! Absol!" He said as he threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Vulpix, go!" Jeremy said. Out came a Vulpix. It looked like a fox. It was red with curly fur. It also had 6 tails. Also curly and orange. Aaron opened his Pokedex "Vulpix, the fox Pokemon, as Vulpix grows, it's fur becomes more lustrous, when held it feels slightly warm." The Pokedex said as it scanned the data. " A fire type, huh? Aaron smiled. " sounds good, lets battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron grunted as the Vulpix knocked Absol to the ground. He had just started a battle with his new rival Jeremy, and was off to a pretty rough start. This Vulpix sure was powerful. It knew the move ember which had hit Absol directly in the face. The Vulpix was so fast that Absol hadn't gotten a chance to attack. Aaron looked into his pokedex worryingly. So far Absol knew two moves. Scratch, and perish song.

"Absol, use scratch!" Aaron commanded.

Vulpix took a direct hit on the snout. Without thinking, Aaron commanded the next attack. "Use perish song!" He cried. Absol sang in a quiet, indescribable voice, and Vulpix looked at it funny. Jeremy commanded a series of tackle attacks and it was all Aaron could do to avoid them. Suddenly, Absol and Vulpix dropped to the ground. "Absol!" Aaron cried as he rushed to his Pokemon. He picked it up, and rushed back into town leaving Jeremy, Vulpix, and his bike in the dust.

at the Pokemon center, Absol was being healed. Aaron began thinking about how he got Absol.

a week beforehand, Aaron was selected to become a Pokemon trainer, and fulfill the difficult task of completing the pokedex. He was with many other trainers. Three of them he had recognized. There was Jeremy, who had been Aaron's friend in preschool, but later he became a jerk. Jeremy and Aaron just couldn't get along! So they stopped being friends. Aaron was sad that Jeremy had become such a bully, like he was the time he punched Aaron in the face because Aaron wouldn't give up the last swing in kindergarten. There was also Aaron's friend Riley. Riley was fifteen, a year older than Aaron. He had been Aaron's best friend since second grade. Riley was really short, only 4'9"! He had short, ginger hair and was very skinny. Anorexic actually. Riley had one green eye and one brown there was a girl, Lauren. Lauren had never noticed Aaron, even in school when they were in the same class. She was Aaron's height with strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes the color of the sky. She very rarely talked, but her voice was as sweet as honey when she sang... Not the point! Aaron wasn't here to fantasize about his crush, he was there to get a Pokemon. To prevent fighting, the trainers didn't get to choose their Pokemon. They were given to them. Everyone got to pick one pokeball. Jeremy was sure he got Absol, until he opened his pokeball to find a Wynaut. Without a word, Jeremy had returned Wynaut and emitted an aura, black and seething with anger. He was even more upset when Aaron got Absol. Later was Lauren. She picked a pokeball and to find Eevee. She simply smiled and held her Eevee for the rest of the ceremony. Last was Riley. Riley had gotten Squirtle and grinned satisfyingly. That night there had been a party for Aaron. His mom was there, his grandparents were there, his uncle, and even his dad were there. Aaron's dad was a surgeon. He worked so much that he was hardly ever home. He had been living with Aaron's uncle bob.

Aaron snapped back to reality when he saw an overweight, bald man with a brown beard enter the Pokemon center. The man wore black pants, and a white lab coat. He carried a pokeball and frowned. It was Professor Johnson. He was usually a jolly man, what could have made him so sad? Aaron approached professor J. "Hey, professor! Uh, is something wrong? Aaron asked Jhonson. "Oh, Aaron. Yes. One of the Pokemon trainers... They... Uh..." Johnson trailed off.

"they... What?" Aaron pressed. "Are they okay?"

"yes." Johnson said. "But their Pokemon may not be. It appears they were in a battle. They lost. And rather than moving on, they deserted their Pokemon!" Aaron could feel the professors rage.

"if you don't mind me asking, which Pokemon was it?" Aaron asked, almost positive it was Wynaut. The professor opened the pokeball and revealed the Machop. Aaron remembered who it was given to. A scrawny looking kid with dark brown hair. The kid looked more like a Raticate than a person. Aaron felt pity for the Pokemon.

"why would anyone do something so awful?" Aaron cried out.

"I do not know" Johnson answered. He then returned the Machop and walked to the counter where he healed the pokemon. A Chansea came to Aaron with Absols Pokeball, "Chansea!" It said, handed Aaron the pokeball, and walked away.

"Thanks" Aaron said and with that he left the Pokemon center.

it wasn't long ago before Aaron saw the kid who abandoned the Machop. Aaron walked up to the guy, and socked him in the face. The guy collapsed to the ground immediately. Aaron grabbed the unconscious kid and dragged him to a tree just outside the woods where he waited for the kid to wake up...


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron glared down at the kid as he started to stir...


End file.
